Christmas Kiss
by Creator of Nightmares
Summary: Look who's under the mistletoe this year! Antova oneshot, for my good friend, DuskBlood!


A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! Just got back from Canada with my family and three of my best friends, whoo hoo!

So anyway, I know it's past Christmas, but there was no computer available at Canada that I could use. This story is my late Christmas gift to my good friend, DuskBlood! I promised her a story and here it is!

This is my first Antova story. Hope ya enjoy Dusk and any of you Antova lovers!

* * *

Music filled the air, multi-colored lights glowed brightly as the Shuggazoomians prepared for that wonderful time of year- Christmas of course! Everyone was cheery; warm smiles on their faces and a sweet aura wrapped nicely around them. Christmas time in Shuggazoom- how joyful and exciting for anyone.

It all seemed quiet, peaceful, and quite remorse. And, to make it even better, snow once again fell upon this high-tech civilization. It was surprising- Shuggazoom was not the planet to receive snow much- and a very little few believed it was the work of some evil cosmic force, trying to freeze their fair city- yet again. But most people, even the Hyper Force themselves, knew it was simply another miracle on this special day.

And speaking of the Hyper Force...

"GUYS, C'MON! I WANNA DECORATE THE TREE NOW," Otto cheered in sheer childish joy. He jumped up and down as Gibson and Sprx finished setting up the tree. Not once today did the two bicker or fight in anyway. Oh no, they were- surprisingly- acting kind to each other. But, seriously, who wouldn't when Christmas Day was just tomorrow. Gibson smiled weakly as Otto cheered, running towards the tree's decorations.

Chiro and Nova were doing their very best to untangle the lights. This was quite the task. It seemed utterly impossible, and that probably could be true, but thankfully, Antauri passed by the two struggling to untangle and untie the retched god forsaken lights.

"Are you two in need of assistance?" The two stopped trying and blushed deeply. Oh yes, they definitely- if not desperately- needed assistance. The two handed Antauri the lights as he quickly untangled them. Nova and Chiro looked at the lights with a surprised look on their face; how did he do that so fast? Then again, this was Antauri. He could do just about anything. except, maybe make flaming tacos, but we'll leave that topic alone.

"Hey guys, are ya gonna help us decorate the tree or not," The trio looked over to their comrades and grinned. "Ya better hurry up, I don't know how much longer Otto can wait!"

Chiro and Nova stood up and walked over to the others_._stayed behind as he watched his fellow teammates walk away. Or rather, watch a certain blonde monkey walk away. though he didn't do it much, Antauri blushed at the sight of Nova. _Just as beautiful as ever..._Antauri only wanted one thing for Christmas this year. Yet, little did he know, Nova wanted the _exact_ same thing...

Otto was going nuts with the ornaments and lights. He nearly got himself tied up if it wasn't for Gibson who stopped him from doing so. Chiro was the first to finish his part of the tree, so the young teenager strode off. He kept a hidden smirk when he looked over his shoulder to look at the silver and gold monkeys trying to stay away from each other.

Chiro wasn't sure he they knew it, but he totally knew that Nova and Antauri had a thing for each other, and he wanted to help out a bit. He ran over to the semi-empty boxes of decorations. There was one decoration left in the last box and Chiro grabbed it immediately. _I sure hope I'm right about them, 'cause if I'm not...Dear God, I'm screwed! _

The teen snuck back to the control room, avoided any eyes, and quickly hung the decoration onto the doorway. Chiro smiled as he walked back to the tree.

It didn't seem possible, but Otto was even more hyper than before, because now, he was practically screaming when Gibson took out the star. To stop his friend's annoying scream, the blue monkey handed him the star, and Otto gladly put it on top of the tree. "WHOO HOO! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!"

As fast as lightning, Otto gave everyone one of the strongest hugs in the known history of strong hugs. A person would probably notice Gibson's face turning a bit bluer...

With a look at the clock, Sprx yawned, stretched out his arms, and started walking off. "Well, it's gettin' to be that time of night. G'night guys! See ya in the mornin'!"

Otto, Gibson and Chiro took a look at the clock as well. It was getting rather late. Those three headed to their quarters, leaving Antauri and Nove alone in the control room. An awkward silence filled the room. Nova could feel herself blushing fiercely, and she bit her lip, trying to stop blushing. Antauri was trying his best not to blush as well.

Sooner or later, the two monkeys started to head towards their rooms, when all of a sudden, Nova looked up at the doorway. She silently prayed to whoever had put _that _decoration up there. She looked over to Antauri and blushed. "H-hey, Antauri..." The silver monkey looked over to the female. He cocked an eye brow when she pointed up to the frame of the door. "You know what that means, right?"

Oh yeah, Antauri definitely knew what it meant. Everyone knew what a person had to do when found under the mistletoe... Without a second thought, Nova wrapped her arms around Antauri and gave him a big smooch on the lips. Antauri face was now as red as a cherry. Finally, after all this time, he could finally kiss his crush without chickening out before he got the chance.

Both continued kissing as their minds wandered off. Both were thinking the exact same thoughts...

_Best Christmas ever..._

* * *

Well...That was pretty sappy. ((groans)) Did I seriously just write that? Well, I hoped you guys liked it, no flames and please, R&R! =D


End file.
